


Clone

by dangeroperi



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Self-Hatred
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangeroperi/pseuds/dangeroperi
Summary: Kyo prova rimorso per K'.
Kudos: 1





	Clone

"Ei, tu. Mi chiedevo se ti sentissi bene. "

Kyo batté sulla spalla di K e gli camminò accanto, ignorando i cloni di Kusanagi sparsi sul pavimento. K 'rabbrividì per il tocco e schiaffeggiò via la mano. "... Sai, in realtà sono davvero preoccupato ... per te."

“Perché te ne importa? Non hai imparato anche tu che sono solo un clone nella tua ombra? " K 'era chiaramente arrabbiato, il suo sguardo pieno di rabbia tremava allo sguardo di Kyo. K 'odiava Kyo a morte.

Kyo mantenne le distanze e rimase in silenzio, aspettando che i respiri tremanti di K si calmassero. "Io ... io-non voglio essere visto con te o associato a te in alcun modo." Kyo distolse lo sguardo da lui tristemente e sorrise. "Capisco. Sono un ... peso per te- "

K 'si voltò bruscamente e quasi gli sputò contro. "Sono il TUO fardello. L'unico motivo per cui sono stato etichettato come il preferito di Igniz è stato perché ero un tuo clone diretto ... Voglio essere più di un clone di Kyo. "

"Io-"

"Non parlarmi mai più," Quelle parole ferirono completamente Kyo mentre K 'camminava avanti, presto fuori visibilità.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the epic seven fandom


End file.
